Wakai Bungaku: Beyond the colorful butterflies
by prettyyandere690
Summary: Now that the adoptive parents are deceased, Akiko and the others work together to solve realistic situations and find many corpses in their journey.
1. Episode 1a: A pupa and a corpse

My name is Dr. Oto, and I'm a single father of Akiko.

* * *

In the morning at the mere house hospital, Kyouka and the Akutagawa siblings ate their breakfast but they didn't know that the demons poisoned them with different potions. _**(One cause headache and the other one kills)**_

**"Oh no, Kyouka's dying." **I said in shock.

**"We need to take her into the emergency room." **Akiko told Meiko.

**"She better make it." **Tsuyoi said, while waiting in the hallway.

* * *

Suddenly, we heard a the heart monitor beep.

**"She's gone." **Yukichi said when he walked into hallway.

**"No, it can't be." **Tsuyoi said in grief.

**"I can't believe that a 4-year old girl would die this early." **Atsushi said while holding Akiko's hand.

* * *

And with that, everyone went outside for Kyouka's memorial service.

"**No words can describe this depressing sense that we feel as a result of this unexpected tragedy.**" Yukichi said in a calm voice.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Episode 1b: The emotional breakdown

My daughter and Ranpo went downstairs and saw something horrifying on the dinner table.

* * *

***Gulps* "Why is Dazai on the table?" **Tantei said in shock.

**"M-My wannabe brother is gone."** Ranpo replied.

**"I think the demons killed him on this table." **Akiko said.

**"Help! The demons are chasing me."** Junichiro said while running down the mountain.

We ran with Junichiro to the front of the ghost temple, until Ranpo has a emotional breakdown and cries over Dazai's death.

**"Why is he crying?" **Akiko asked in her mind.

**"D-Don't cry teddy bear, it's alright." **Tantei told Ranpo while hugging him.

This moment was very painful to experience, and Kyouka is dead with no questions asked.

* * *

**THE END**


	3. Episode 2a: Anorexic Kunikida

Kunikida went on a diet when the quadruplets insulted him for being 171 pounds.

* * *

**"No food, just water." **He said in his mind.

He had a bottle of water and an apple for breakfast through dinner. 4 days later, he stepped on the scale and he lost 21 pounds.

**"Whoa, I went from 171 to 150." **Kunikida said.

**"Hey, sweetie." **I said walking in Kunikida's room.

**"H-Hi, Papa-sama." **Kunikida said while blushing.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Episode 2b: A cure

Kunikida ran into my daughter when he was jogging outside.

* * *

**"I-I'm so sorry, senpai!"** Kunikida said. while blushing.

**"That's fine, but you don't have you're body covered up. You look really cute!" **Akiko said.

**"I'm not, I'm fat." **Kunikida nervously replied.

**"How long have you starved yourself?" **Akiko asked.

**"About 5 da-" **Kunikida paused.

**"What should I do?... Take him to my dad's office." **Akiko thought, while hugging Kunikida's head.

After the two went into my office, I walked into the room with the test results.

**"Kunikida, I'm diagnosing you with anorexia." **I told him.

**"Why didn't you tell us?" **Akiko asked.

**"They would've stopped me."** Kunikida replied.

**"Don't worry brother, we'll help you go back to your old self again."** Dazai said while holding Kunikida's hand.

* * *

**THE END**


	5. Episode 3a: Cutting hair

Koyo walked into her room and cuts her long, red hair. Meanwhile Eric is walks to the door to reunite with Lucy.

* * *

**"Lucy it's me, your father." **He said.

**"Daddy!" **Annie and Lucy replied while hugging their father.

**This is the backstory of Eric Montgomery.**

Eric was born on July 4, 1999 in the Yokohama hospital. His school friend died after she gave birth to Annie and Lucy, which let the 10-year old boy to put him up for foster care and abandoned them in the orphanage.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Episode 3b: Dyed in black

_Junichiro dyed his hair black to remember the loss of his sister. Meanwhile, Atsushi and Kenji find a rose in the backyard._

* * *

**"Atsushi, are you okay?" **Kenji asked when Atsushi started coughing really hard.

**"Dr. Oto, we need to take Atsushi to the emergency room." **He told me.

It turned out, that Atsushi is now suffering from scarlet fever after he smelled the rose outside.

**"Guys...He didn't make it." **I told everyone in the hallway.

**"No, it can't be." **Atsui said in shock.

**"I can't believe that my best friend is dead in one day." **Jun'ichiro said while holding his reincarnated mother's hand.

And as always, we all went outside and attended Atsushi's memorial service.

"**No words can describe this depressing sense that we feel as a result of this unexpected tragedy.**" Yukichi said in a calm voice.

Now they're three people that've demised and there's even more to go.

* * *

**THE END**


	7. Episode 4a: The disease is getting worse

_Akutagawa's pneumonia started to get worse each day, and this was the day that it got the best of him._

* * *

**"I'm really worried about my brother." **Gin said.

**"I'm not sure if he's going to make it." **Lucy replied.

I walked out of the emergency room and told Gin that her big brother is dead.

**"Why!" **Junichiro said.

**"No!" **Gin cried.

"**No words can describe this depressing sense that we feel as a result of this unexpected tragedy.**" Yukichi said while at Aku's memorial service.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Episode 4b: Ulcerative

_Kunikida is no_ longer_ anorexic, and Koyo is dancing with Odasaku in a ballroom._ **But all of a sudden Elise is suffering from ulcers!**

* * *

**"She's gone." **I told Mori in the hallway.

**"No, I can't believe this is happening! My daughter is dead!" **Mori said in a sad voice.

**"I know Daddy, I know." **Ghost Dazai replied while hugging Mori.

"**No words can describe this depressing sense we feel, as a result of this unexpected tragedy.**" Yukichi said while at Elise's memorial service, with a big picture of her.

**"I can't believe that our little sister is gone!" **Jun'ichiro cried.

**"I don't know what caused her ulcer, but I'll figure it out later." **I replied.

* * *

**THE END**


	9. Episode 5a: Depression

_My daughter just turned sixteen this October, while Jun'ichiro is chilling in his room._

* * *

**"Huh, why do I hear coughing?" **He thought to himself.

**"It's probably from Lucy!" **Junichiro said in shock.

It turned out that she was suffering from croup and by the time Junichiro came to see her, it was too late.

* * *

**"She's gone, kid." **I told him while rubbing his hair.

**"This is just too much to handle, now my sister is dead!" **Annie said in shock.

The bell rings as Yukichi mourns at Lucy's funeral, once again.

"**No words can describe this depressing sense we feel, as a result of this unexpected tragedy.**" He said in a calm voice, just like always.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Episode 5b: E coli

_I've diagnosed my son,** "Meiko"** with from some food that he ate._

* * *

**"Dad, am I going to survive from this illness?" **He asked.

**"Probably not." **I replied.

_Once Meiko and I walked out of my office, we saw Junichiro with his hair dyed in purple-ish black hair on the couch._

**"Hey doctor Oto." **He said.

**"Hello to you too." **I replied.

_I went back in my office, and studied on the blood test results from Meiko. It turned out that his illness was from the bacteria from the meat was in his breakfast sandwich._

* * *

**THE END**


	11. Episode 6a: I've healed my own children

_I turned on the light in my office, with Akiko and Meiko laying in two medical beds._

* * *

**"Are you ready to be cured, my children?" **I asked in a seductive voice.

**"Y-Yes." **Akiko replied in fear.

_I took my shirt off and began to heal my two kids, but they both screamed while I was doing that. They became really relaxed afterwards._

* * *

**"Mommy, I don't want Oto to heal me." **Junichiro said while hugging his mother.

**"I'll make sure that this situation will never happen to you, sweetie." **Julie replied while stroking Juni's black hair.

* * *

**THE END**


	12. Episode 6b: Make me feel comfortable

Junichiro was very depressed when his sister died in the explosion.

* * *

**"Hey sweetie, are you feeling okay?" **Julie asked, while walking into her son's room.

**"No, I'm still feeling very sad." **Junichiro replied, while laying in his bed.

* * *

Julie touches Tanizaki's cheeks and stroked his hair.

**"I gotta be honest with you, but the worst thing that has ever happened to me...was giving birth to you." **She told Junichiro.

**"I'm sorry that you feel that way, Mommy." **The red-headed boy said, while hugging Julie.

**"It's not your fault, it was my sexually abusive father who impregnated me." **Julie replied.

* * *

Julie carries her son into the living room and tries to comfort him.

**"What do you want to eat, my peach." **She asked.

**"I want Chinese cuisine, please." **Junichiro replied.

Both Tanizaki and his mother ate their cuisine together and she gave him a piggyback ride in the party room.

**"I love you, Mommy." **Junichiro said while blushing.

**"I love you too." **Julie replied.

She then carries her sleepy son into his room and tells to have a good nap.

* * *

**THE END**


	13. Episode 7a: American fruit basket

Lucy and Junichiro played together in the play room, with horse dolls. Until Eric told the two of them to come eat dinner.

* * *

**"Thank you for the meal, dad." **Lucy said.

**"You're welcome." **Eric kindly replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kunikida is so happy that he can see without his glasses.

**"Can I please play with you, Daddy?" **He asked.

**"Of course you can." **Yukichi replied.

_Yukichi played pinwheels with Kunikida, and gave him a fruit basket._

**"Thank you for the basket, Daddy." **Kunikida said.

**"You're welcome, my adorable geek." **Yukichi replied while patting his son's head.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	14. Episode 7b: My stuffed butterfly

Atsushi came back from the dead, and remembers the first time that he found the Quadruplets' secret.

* * *

**At the Yokohama orphanage on May 11, 2015**

**"You're the headmaster's children?" **Atsushi asked.

**"Correct." **Yui replied.

_In the meantime, let's see how adorable Kunikida can be._

* * *

**"Hey kid, look who came back from the dead." **Yukichi said.

**"Imouto-kun, you've came back!" **Kunikida cheered while hugging Atsushi.

_Kunikida is 13-years old after all, he's just acting really silly today._

**"Neko smile!"** He said, while doing the Nico Nico Nii pose.

_Kunikida began to hug a giant, stuffed butterfly in his arms._

**"Hai!" **He cheered in a Japanese language.

**"You're so cute!" **I said, while pinching both of his chubby cheeks.

**"Of course I am." **Kunikida replied.

* * *

**THE END**


	15. Episode 8a: My BFF

Dazai has returned by death, and ran into the mere house to see us again.

* * *

**"I love you so much, Dai-chan." **Kunikida said, while hugging Dazai.

_The two boys played ball, and exercised with each other._

**"I'm back." **Katai said.

**"Oh, I haven't seen you in a while." **Kunikida replied.

_Izumi kissed Katai's cheek, and he fainted into her arms._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	16. Episode 8b: My tragic backstory

Kunikida was born on August 30, 2006 in the Yokohama hospital. His parents used to be math teachers and have home schooled him ever since he was of 10 months old.

But one day, the Kunikida family's house was **ON FIRE!** and his parents shipped him off to the orphanage.

_This became a huge toll on his behavior now that he's a teenager, which lead to him having anger issues because the fire incident that made him very unlucky._

One night in 2012, after the Akutagawa siblings were about to be sent out for adoption. The men saw them and started beating all of the children except for Dazai, Kunikida, Chuuya and them, who managed to escape.

After they sat on the front porch, Chin finally takes the kids to her house and officially adopts them as her own.

* * *

**"And that is the end of my story." **Kunikida replied.

_He showed Yukichi a note from his pocket that said _**"I need help, my parents just dropped me off after their house burnt down. Please take care of me until I'm old enough to be able to get adopted."**

**"Don't worry, I'll do anything to make you feel better." **Yukichi said, while hugging Kunikida.

* * *

**THE END**


	17. Episode 9a: American fruit basket PART 2

**Previously on American fruit basket.**

**"Thank you for the basket, Daddy." **Kunikida said.

**"You're welcome, my adorable geek." **Yukichi replied while patting his son's head.

* * *

**"Kunikida, are you in he-." **Yukichi paused.

_He sees his son eating at the table, dressed in a short blue tracksuit._

**"These fruit basket treats tastes really good."** Kunikida said.

* * *

**Here is the quadruplets' backstory.**

Kousuke, Satori, Yui, and Izumi Inoue were born on January 1, 2005. Their father's childhood friend killed their mother in 2006.

This traumatic event made Sumire completely abusive towards his four children and even threatened to kill them if they didn't bully other kids that he keeps asking them to do.

* * *

**"I love you, Daddy." **Kunikida said.

_Akiko hugs him in her arms, and showed him her scalpel._

**"I love you as my sister too." **Kunikida said.

**"I love you too, little brother." **Akiko replied while stroking Kunikida's and Meiko's hair.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	18. Episode 9b: Izumi's new boyfriend

Izumi tells Katai that she developed an ongoing crush on Atsushi, and breaks up with him.

* * *

**"You see, this all started years after Izumi siblings and her started working as assistants at the orphanage in 2015."**

**"When she and Kousuke framed **Atsushi for stealing candy, their father nailed him in the foot as punishment."

**"Izumi felt really bad about it, and wanted to help in the next 4 years."****"**

**I can't believe that you're now my girlfriend." **Atsushi said.

**"So am I."** Izumi replied while rubbing her cheek against her boyfriend's.

* * *

**THE END**


	19. Episode 10a: Kissing after hop scotch

Atsushi played hop scotch with the quadruplets on Lucy's magical playground.

* * *

**"Patty cake, Patty cake, baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can!"** Atsushi and Izumi said while playing jump rope.

**"Well that's was fun, let's go inside." **Kousuke said.

_As the 6 children sat and ate beignets together, Izumi took Atsushi to her room._

**"What should we do, now that we're alone?" **Atsushi asked.

**"Kiss." **Izumi replied in a seductive voice.

_She kissed Atsushi on the lips, and layed on Izumi's bed._

**"This is the best day of my life!" **Both Atsushi and Izumi thought to themselves.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	20. Episode 10b: Love and playfulness

Atsushi and Izumi held hands in their sleep, at night.

* * *

**"Good morning, Izumi." **Atsushi said.

**"Good morning to you too." **Izumi replied.

_After everybody ate breakfast at the table, Izumi asked her father if she could go on a blind date with Atsushi. He says yes, and the young couple go into a candy shop._

* * *

**"Izumi." **Atsushi said.

**"Yes?" **Izumi asked.

**"I love you." **Atsushi whispered in her ear.

**"So do I." **Izumi replied, while stroking Atsushi's hair.

**"How was your blind date?" **Katai asked.

**"It was good." **Izumi replied.

_Kunikida carries Meiko on his back into the party room, and Lucy joined with them._

* * *

**THE END**


	21. Episode 11a: Harvested for a feast

Note: This chapter was inspired by **The Promised Neverland**.

* * *

_Chin came back from the dead, and Q misses her very much._

**Mommy!" **Q said, while hugging her.

**"Oh Q, I'm so glad that I've returned from death." **Chin replied.

_Q played dolls with Chin, and ate sandwiches together._

* * *

**"Here is Q's backstory."**

Kyusaku was born on January 4, 2015 in the Yokohama nursery. He was abandoned from his teenage mother and was raised in the Yokohama orphanage, the same orphanage that his mother escaped when she was 13.

One day in June 2018, Q escaped from the orphanage with Higuchi, Kyouka, and Aya after Lucy witnessed the truth. _**(The orphanage in Yokohama is named Kodomo no gyakutai, where a child gets harvested or eaten by demons in a dark gate room through their powers of sorcery.)**_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	22. Episode 11b: The truth comes out, again

Lovecraft was born on August 20, 2000 **(along with Sasaki (May 16, 2008) and Rokuzō on May 31st, 2013) **in a lair filled with animals.

* * *

But here comes the second revelation in this story. The animals that are raised in cattles, already know that people kill them to be eaten as food! Even chickens, pigs and cows.

They stalk people into town everyday and take invisibility potions so they wouldn't be seen.

Now all of the animals live in a lair in the sky, where they spy on people who are eating their family members. They even have magic spells in their science lab, and are able to transform into humans.

Once they see a person eat their relatives, the animals transform into demons to get their revenge and eat them whole or one their organs. _**(Inside a dark area, where no one can hear them scream.)**_

* * *

**THE END**


	23. Episode 12a: I'm half Spanish?

**November 1st, 2019**

Sasaki wanted to play with her younger siblings, so she picked up Haruno into the party room.

* * *

**"Nya!" **Haruno and Atsushi meowed.

**"Let's party!" **Sasaki cheered.

_All of the children danced, drank fruit punch and had a good time._

* * *

**Until we reach into the revelation.**

_Henko was Dazai's grandmother at 21 years old, she was originally born in Spain and married a man in Japan. _

_On June 19th 2006, her daughter (Chikan) gave birth to Dazai and abandoned him at the orphanage._

_The reason why she did it, was that the demons ate her and Henko as deep fried food in an dark area._

**DUN DUN DUUUN!**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	24. Episode 12b: Mooga the forest cave woman

Kenji is not happy at all today, he is very depressed.

* * *

**"What's wrong sweetie?" **Kiso asked.

**"The doctor diagnosed me for epilepsy, and there is no way that I'll be able to survive." **Kenji replied.

**"Don't worry, I'll always be with you." **Kiso said, while hugging her son.

* * *

**But here comes our fourth revelation. (Note: This revelation was inspired from _"The Croods"_.)**

Mooga was Dazai's 50th great grandmother as a cave woman, who used brain to come up with various ideas and inventions.

Until one day, she and her sister died while trying to save their family from a natural disaster in 356 ka.

* * *

**THE END**


	25. Episode 13a: We loved you

Izumi ran outside with her siblings/boyfriend, and sings a song to her deceased mother at her grave.

* * *

_**When I came into the world, you looked me in the eyes.**_

_**But your life was cut short, and an assassin killed you.**_

_**Through out our lives, my father and us remembered you.**_  
_**Now that we're here, there's something we have to tell you.**_

_**We loved you.**_

_**Dad loved you.**_

_**And we will always love you.**_  
_**Up in the sky are glowing lights, with everybody that are now in our lives.**_  
_**I forgive my Dad and he has now living the happy life.**_

_**We loved you.**_

_**Dad loved you.**_

_**And we will always love...You.**_

**(Note: This song is the same concept of "Coming home by Skylar Grey.")**

* * *

**"That was amazing." **Yukichi while everyone else applauded for Izumi.

**"Why thank you." **She replied.

_Izumi grabs a photo album in Sumire's office at the orphanage, and shows everybody downstairs._

The pictures showed Mrs. Inoue with Sumire, and another showed a young Izumi before her forced her to dress like a boy.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	26. Episode 13b: Bullying

Izumi and Yui used to like wearing girl clothes, but Sumire didn't like it one bit! He would assault his two daughters and convince them to dress like boys.

One time, Izumi told the headmaster that she was the one who framed Atsushi for stealing candy and her father was proud of you because that's what she was supposed to do.

This took a huge toll on the quadruplets' personality/behavior, by bullying and r-enacting their father's actions towards other kids at the orphanage. **_But the only way that Sumire will stop being abusive towards children, is to make him marry another woman or find a stepmother for the_** Quadruplets.

* * *

**We will now explain what Sumire experienced through out his youth.**

_Sumire was bullied since kindergarten, they would frequently him a nerd or a crybaby. When he turned 16 on April 1995, his father recorded him crying and asked the camera **"Why do are you bullies being so mean to me? Please tell me when the times is just right, promise?" **_

* * *

**THE END**


	27. Episode 14a: The 24 year confession

The bullies that we're mean to Sumire in high school, had finally came into his office to tell him their secrets.

* * *

**Here comes our fifth revelation. **

_All of the bullies in Japan suffer from personal issues with their parents. _**(For example: Divorce, oppression, insecurity and etc.)**

**"Thank you for telling me your secrets, you're free to leave." **Sumire said.

_Bit that's not all! In 1995 after Sumire's father posted the video on social media, both of Sumire's parents went to the bullies' houses to talk with their parents._

_One of them said that they got divorced, which explains why their child have been acting up in school and bullying other students._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	28. Episode 14b: Good and bad times

**Note: This is the final chapter of "Beyond the colorful butterflies." Enjoy!**

* * *

Sumire used to have a childhood friend in preschool namd Mijuko. She lived in an orphanage in Tokyo and had pure jealousy that Sumire has parents but she doesn't. On her friend's high school graduation on April 1997, she escaped from the Tokyo orphanage and killed Sumire's parents inisde their house.

He was so conflicted by this, that he decided to take his father's place and become a headmaster himself.

The tragic death of his parents hit Sumire so hard that he began to feel hatred towards other people, including children.

* * *

**November 5th, 2019**

**All of our deceased relatives came back from the dead, Icured Kenji's epilepsy, and Chin is still Yukichi's wife.**

_**But yesterday was the day that Kyouka was turning 5 years old, so we planned her a birthday party.**_

_**Meanwhile, Sasaki, Lovecraft and Rokuzō had a conversation with their parents in the lair.**_

* * *

**"The only way that can stop us from eating humans, is to make sure that they don't eat food...made out of any animal when we're in town." **The female demon said.

**"Yes, master." **Sasaki bowed to her mother.

_From then on, they try to warn people that the animals will turn into demons and eat them if they catch them eating their relatives in restaurants._

**I've now realized that when I still an alcoholic 12 years ago, I found my graduation diploma from medical school. From that day foward, I took the job as a doctor and seeked medical help to get sober from drinking.**

**"My name is Oto Yosano, sayonara!"**

* * *

**THE END**


	29. Season 2: Episode 1a

**Episode 15a: Izumi's Valentine**

Now in the year of 2020, Izumi buys chocolates for her boyfriend with her father.

* * *

**"Welcome back, Koibito-nya." **Atsushi said.

**"I sure am, and Happy Valentine's day." **Izumi replied.

_The two of them walked into Izumi's room, and kissed like they usually do from last year._

**"Izzy, can you carry me?" **Kenji asked, after knocking on the door.

**"Of course." **Izumi replied.

**"WEE!" **Kenji cheered.

**"Oh Kenji, I love him so much!" **Izumi fangirled in her head.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	30. Season 2: Episode 1b

**Episode 15b: "Don't you worry, little brother"**

**"Izui, I'm sad again." **Kenji said.

**"Why are you sad?" **Izumi asked.

**"Because I now have migraines." **Kenji replied while his eyes were watering up.

**"Aww, it's okay little buddy." **Izumi said.

She hugs Kenji in her arms, and wouldn't let go when he was about to cry.

* * *

**That is until we get the backstory of Atsui's father.**

Shōniseiai Abe was born on December 19, 1983 in Yokohama. When he was 12 years old in 1996, her school crush **(Rina)** gave birth to Atsui. _**(Note: Rina was 7 years older than Shoni at the time)**_

He sexually assaulted his daughter when was 26, which caused him to spend a year in prison for impregnating her. After Atsui gave birth to Atsushi in May 2010, he escaped from prison and tried to kill her.

She ran out of the hospital with the newborn and used her thunder technique to defeat her father in a battle, but the vampires took her heart from her chest and her entire body was taken into the demons' lair.

Legends say that her tiger ability was transferred into her son, after she died in the middle of the street.

Dazai reincarnated her into an 22-year old woman in the ghost temple, and became Chuuya's caretaker in the Yokohama orphanage for 9 years until she reunites with Atsushi.

_**The zombies also ate Shonisei's brain too!**_

* * *

**THE END**


	31. Season 2: Episode 2a

**Episode 16a: Kenji's true feelings.**

Kenji is not always the happy one, in fact! He went through so much pain when he was being raised in the Yokohama orphanage back in 2015.

* * *

_You see, _Kenji was born on August 27, 2014 in Texas. Kiso didn't want to keep the newborn and decided to abandon him at the orphanage, far from her family's farm.

On September 12, 2014, Kenji gets taken away from Kiso's farm in and was raised in the Yokohama orphanage

**The headmaster didn't like Kenji at all, and frequently absuses him every day. (Like puncturing Kenji's leg with a nail, and whipping him with a steel belt.)**

**"Waah!" **Baby Kenji cried.

**"Cry all you want, you should've never came into this home in the first place." **Sumire said.

* * *

**February 16, 2020**

**"And that's why I'm always happy all the time." **Kenji told his mother.

**"Everything is going to be okay, as long as we're never leave your side." **Kiso said while hugging Kenji.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	32. Season 2: Episode 2b

_Dazai finally gets to talk about his bulimic story with you_ guys.

* * *

**"You know, I used to be bulimic throughout my childhood as an orphan. I would refuse to eat anything, or throw all of the food that the cafeteria would serve to me outside." (Eventually puking everything that Dazai eats)**

** "But my condition faded away very quickly, even If I now weigh 137 pounds." **Dazai concluded.

* * *

**THE END**


	33. Season 2: Episode 3a

**Here is another revelation for this story.**

_Sexual assault and unexpected pregnancies don't happen naturally. _

_They actually come from magic spells that the monsters use in their science lab, and they can casted the spells on any girl who are younger or older than 18. _

* * *

**February 20, 2020.**

**"I didn't know that this actually happens." **Q said, after watching the news.

**"Well, about that." **Yukichi paused.

_Chin walks into the room and Yukichi tells Q that she's 8 months pregnant with his baby._

**"That's great, but will Momma lose that baby like last time?" **Q asked.

**"No she won't." **Yukichi replied while stroking Q's hair.

* * *

_A month has passed and Chin gave birth to a baby boy, **"Shota".**_

**March 8, 2020.**

**"Congratulations, you're now a father of a healthy baby boy." **I said.

**"Can I see him?" **Yukichi asked.

**"Yes you can, he's right here." **I replied.

_Yukichi picked up the baby in a blanket, and looked into his beautiful purple eyes._

**"What cute little guy he is." **Yukichi said while hugging Shota.

_**Shota started cooing and said his first word.**_** "Dada." **He said to his father. Everbody in the hallway were so happy that the new born baby was able to say his first word, after he was born.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
